The Future
by redshadow17
Summary: This is just a small story about what I think would happen after the titans broke up! I know it's been done before but I don't think it's been done quite like this so please give it a try!
1. The Fight

Hello my wonderful readers, this is a little story that just popped into my head one day! So please do enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"I can't believe we are even having this argument! The mayor told us that six was too much! The only reason Jinx is even here is so that we can have an extra man" A petite thin teen spoke calmly as she stared down their leader, her face and body language not showing her true rage. The object of their argument stood behind their leader, she was a tall thin blonde. Beside her stood a red haired alien, of to the side as if deciding which side to choose stood a tall bulky half mechanical man, a pink haired girl and a green skinned boy.

"She's staying, Jinx will just half to leave. Terra was a Titan way before her, and my decision is final" He yelled, he was not as successful at hiding his anger as the girl before him.

"SHE BETRAYED US!" They turned to see that the speaker was the green skinned boy, as he stepped forward

"Beast boy," The blonde began as everyone looked at him confused

"NO! You tried to kill us, Robin I don't think you are looking at this as you should" He said shaking his head

"It doesn't matter, I've made up my mind, Terra is staying" Robin said firmly

"Would you have made the same decision had it been Malchoir that wanted back on the team" Beast Boy asked looking at their leader

"That's different"

"If she stays I'm leaving" Raven said softly looking at them all "Jinx and Cyborg are happy together and I will not allow you to separate them,"

"No my word is final! I'm the team leader and you will do as I say" He said glaring at her

"You are not my father, nor are you my mother, so don't think you have any right to command me to do anything." Raven glared at him turning to leave, only to be stopped by Beast Boy

"Just because you can't commit to Starfire, doesn't mean you can rip someone else's relationship apart." He said glaring before turning to Raven "I'm going with you, I won't stay here with her"

"Ok" She replied as they left the room

"You've screwed up, big time," Cyborg said as he and Jinx left the room.

* * *

"Rave" Jinx said as she entered the Goth girl's room.

"Hey Jinx" Raven said softly, she was sitting on the bed, her things packing themselves

"I wanted to thank you, for standing up for us"

"You are my friend Jinx" Raven said softly "Beast Boy and I can't stay here, our relationship is still a secret one and Terra will only drive us apart, even if it means killing one of us, it's her goal, to destroy"

"Take this, Cy made it to get a hold of me before I became a titan" Jinx said handing Raven a communicator. It was small and black with a small swirl design. "We can keep in touch and get a hold of you if there is an emergency"

"I'll keep it on me always" Raven said softly

"I'm going to say good bye to Beast Boy" Jinx said as she left, Cyborg soon entered and sat down next to her

"I'm sorry about this Rave; I wish I could change his mind"

"It wont help" Raven said softly

"I gave BB the car I finished yesterday, Robin doesn't know what it looks like now, as I built in the ability to change its appearance" Cyborg said softly

"Jinx gave me her communicator, we'll keep in touch" Raven said giving him a hug and grabbing her bag. "Give this to Starfire for me"

"Yes" Cyborg said taking the letter as she took Beast Boy's hand and they disappeared

* * *

'Dear Star,

I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye in person. Beast Boy and I won't be far and if you should need us we will be there. I wanted to tell you why we left and warn you of the dangers ahead. Beast Boy and I have been a couple for several months now and Terra is back for revenge against me and to claim Beast Boy as her prize. She also believes that if she can defeat you all she can use Slade's technology to control you and the world. Please Star, don't trust her, I can't bear to see you hurt. And please don't show this letter to Robin or anyone else until you feel it necessary. I fear Robin's judgment has been clouded with confusion. Protect them Star, I know you can, you will always be my best friend Star.

Be Safe, Raven' the dark haired man folded the letter with a sigh as he looked over at his girlfriend. The red haired alien lay still on the bed. Terra had betrayed them just as Raven had warned

"It's all my fault, I should have listened to Raven, and the others" He whispered looking at Starfire's body. She was still alive but Terra had beaten her severely. She drove Cyborg and Jinx away by creating a huge argument. Then she attacked. Starfire fought back fiercely and though Terra and broke his arm and leg so he couldn't fight, he could've sworn he saw a green bird and a flash of black and purple helping Starfire, and just before he passed out he thought he heard the familiar hum of Cyborg's cannons and the blast of Jinx's powers. When he came to he was no longer broken, Terra was lying dead and Starfire was in a coma. "All my fault"

"No, it is not" Starfire said softly looking at him, she smiled weakly at him.

"You're alright" He said softly

"I'll be alright, I have look and an angel on my side" Starfire said smiling as if she knew something he didn't.

"I'm glad Star, I've been thinking, let's stop this supper hero stuff, and lead a normal life"

"What about money?"

"It'll work itself out" Robin said softly

* * *

Well there it is, please let me know what you think of the first chapter! I hope you Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	2. Several Years Later

Here is the next chapter for this story and while I'm pleased I got reviews I must say that one particularly rubbed me the wrong way so I feel it deserves an answer on here in case any one else was wondering. I decided to use the Mayor as Robin's excuse because in MY STORY I decided that the city is the one that ultimately pays them and that he was just the guy that had to tell them the city couldn't afford to pay more than six of them. Now this doesn't mean that There can't be more than six titans as Robin clearly says he is going to move Jinx to another team. So that is why the Mayor said there can only be six. Any way, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but the children!

* * *

"Jinelle, will you see if Raven will watch the kids today? I've got several cars to work on and they'll prove to be underfoot as usual" a tall black man spoke as he entered the living area of their modest home. A little girl in his arms and a little boy sitting on his shoulders.

"I already did, a monk will be here soon" Jinelle said softly taking the little girl into her arms. Jinelle was your average height with short curly brown hair with electric pink highlights and pink tinted eyes; she also had slightly Arabic features. The little girl looked like her mother with more red than pink highlights and reddish tinted eyes, but she had her father's African features. The little boy had his mother's features but his father's dark eyes and hair.

"Alight, we are going there for dinner right"

"Yes Victor" She said smiling at him.

"Look mommy, the monk is here" The little boy said smiling as the heavily robed man appeared and bowed.

"Wyatt, Sadiya behave today, Aunt Rave has a lot to do so don't bother her or Uncle Gar" Jinelle said rolling her eyes at her children who nodded and ran to take the monks hand.

"Let's head out, we are going to be late" Victor said hugging his wife and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful" A tall green man spoke smiling at his wife as she entered the room.

"Morning Gar, have you sent the monk to get Wyatt and Sadi" She asked brushing a strand of her black violet hair out of her amethyst eyes.

"Yes, you should get dressed and get the baby ready"

"I know, I'm going, is breakfast almost ready?"

"Yes and they will be here for the feast tonight"

"Alright, I almost wish we could visit them, just once" She said smiling sadly

"We will one day, when Phoe is older" She smiled kissing him before she left the room.

"UNCLE GAR!" He sat the food on the table and turned around just in time to catch the twins.

"Sadi, Wyatt" HE said smiling at them.

"Do we get to see the baby now?"

"IF you turn around"

"Aunt Raven" They chorused hugging her as she knelt down to let them see the infant in her arms.

"My Queen, it is time" A monk said as he entered the room.

"Alright, take the children to Serafina please"

"Of course my queen" The monk said taking the infant from her arms, she took Gars hand and together they walked out of the room.

"What's on the agenda for today" Gar asked looking over at her

"Treaties and a few laws need to be rewritten"

"Alright, today will be fun" HE said softly as they entered the large conference room.

"Indeed"

* * *

"IS anyone here?" A tall black haired man asked entering the mechanics shop.

"Can we help you?" Jinelle asked as she walked out of the office.

"We broke down at the gas station outside of town, the guy said you were the best in Jump City" He said softly

"Come in, I'll get Vic" She said smiling at him, she then disappeared back into the office; "Vic there is a couple here in need of your help."

"Alright," He said following her back into the shop

"I've got to get back to the hospital" Jinelle said smiling as she left the shop

"Have Joe bring in your car, I'll give it a look, names Vic by the way" Vic said smiling at him. The car was brought in and a red haired woman joined the man.

"Dick and this is my fiancé Kori" He said softly

"What are you traveling to Jump City for?" Vic asked as he began working on the car

"Finding some old friends, we are hoping they still live here" Kori answered softly

"I know quite a few people round here, who are you looking for?"

"Victor Stone and a girl named Jinx" Dick spoke softly

"Yeah I know them, they're married now" Vic said looking at them

"Do you know where we can find them? We wish for them to be at our wedding"

"And we need their help to find our other friends"

"Well you can stop looking, it's good to see you Robin, Star" Vic said smirking at the too

"Cy?" Dick asked looking slightly confused

"The one and only, Jinx just left, she works at the hospital"

"How have you been Vic?" Dick asked

"Good, come on inside, your care is fine, just a simple fix" Vic said smiling

"Who are these children?" Kori asked spotting a picture

"My son Wyatt and my daughter Sadiya" Vic said smiling at the picture

"You have children?"

"Yeah, Jin and I decided to try the new way Jump City Regional has developed since I can't have kids the normal way anymore. It was successful and now we have the twins" Vic said smiling at them.

"Where are they?"

"With Gar and Rave" Victor said "They watch the kids while we're at work"

"Gar and Rave?"

"Beast Boy and Raven" Vic said smirking

"Where do they live?"

"On Azarath"

* * *

"Finally that's over" Gar said as he and Raven left the room.

"Yes we are finished, for now" Raven said softly

"Aunt Raven" Sadiya said hugging Raven's legs as her brother tackled Gar.

"Hello Sadi" Raven said smiling at the little girl

"Uncle Gar, Aunt Raven when are mommy and daddy coming" Wyatt asked

"They should be here soon" Raven said as they walked into the large play room. She picked up her daughter, and Gar distracted the twins with Games while Raven red quietly in the rocking chair, her little girl in her arms.

"Hey guys" Vic said as he and Jinelle entered the room.

"DADDY" The two children yelled running at their father.

"Hey Jin" Raven said as Jinelle walked over and sat down

"Its good to see ya Rave, thanks for watching the kids"

"Its fine Jin, the kids are always welcome here."

"We had a surprising visit today"

"Who"

"Robin and Starfire" Jinelle answered quietly

"What did they want?" Raven asked as Gar and Vic joined them.

"They are getting married and want all of us there, since we are friends" Vic answered

"I think Robin gave up his friendship with us a long time ago" Gar said angrily

"That was a long time ago Gar, we are adults now and Kori is still our friend. We should go" Raven said softly

"It's in two weeks" Jinelle said softly

"We will meet you at your home and go together, the kids can stay here" Raven said softly

"Alright, now lets eat" Vic said as they continued on into the dinning hall.

"Why don't you come to the house for dinner, the week after the wedding?"

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	3. Weddings and Attacks

Hello everyone! A review I feel needs a brief answer! To Densharr, this isn't a rewrite, I have read alot of stories that name Jinx things like Jennifer and I decided that she wouldn't have a simple name like that so I googled some baby names cause I wanted her name to start with Jin and found Jinelle, so until I come up with a better name, anytime her "normal" name is needed I call her Jinelle. Also in this chapter there are mentions of Jinx's weapons, I personally can't remember if she used them so if she didn't just pretend she did, we will all use our imaginations today! Now without further delay! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing except The children, Serafina, and Gabriel (Who are introduced in this chapter)

* * *

"I hope they come" Kori said softly to Alfred as she smoothed out her dress. The old man smiled softly at her.

"I am sure they are here Miss Kori, now lets go your future husband is waiting for you" Alfred said taking her hand and leading her away. After the ceremony everyone moved to Wayne Manor for the reception. Kori instantly spotted Jinelle and Vic talking to a built handsome blonde man with green eyes and a petite woman with long black hair and violet eyes. She floated over with Dick by her side.

"I'm so glad you came" She said smiling at Vic

"You're our friend Kori, we wouldn't miss it for the world" The black haired woman spoke smiling at her. Kori knew that voice anywhere

"Raven" She said hugging the woman "I am even more overjoyed you were able to attend"

"I see, you'll hug my wife and forget about me" The blonde said smiling

"Beast"

"It's Gar now" He said hugging her "And congrats"

"Thank you" Kori said smiling at them "When did you wed?"

"About two years after we left" Raven answered before spotting the blonde woman in the back of the room and sighed "Please excuse me"

"What" Dick asked turning and watching her rapidly converse with the blonde?

"What's going on?" Jinelle asked looking at Gar

"I don't know, but whatever it is Raven and Serafina will handle it" Gar said softly a few minutes later Raven rejoined them "Everything alright"

"No, we have to go" Raven said softly

"Are the kids ok?" Jinelle asked alarmed

"The twins are at your home with Gabriel, but we must go" Raven said urgently as she turned to Kori "I'm sorry we have to leave, Congrats Kori, Richard"

"Thank you for coming, please come back"

"Raven, is Phoenix ok?" Jinelle asked

"I don't know" Raven answered as she and Gar left.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Vic asked as he watched his wife pull out the weapons she had used when she was Jinx.

"My best friend is in danger, Kori is coming to" Jinelle said sighing

"You don't even know what you're walking into, I'm coming with you" Vic said glaring at the wall.

"We can't leave the twins alone"

"Already covered, Alfred is watching them" Vic said as they walked into the room and removed his halo ring. They met Kori and Richard outside and climbed into Vic's car which sent them straight to Azarath.

"Do you know where you're going?" Richard asked looking at him.

"Yes, we are hearing at least once a week" Vic answered

"But it's never like this" Jinelle said softly looking at the city.

"Call Serafina Jinelle, I need to know where they are" Vic said as Jinelle pulled out a black communicator.

"Sera here"

"Sera, where are you?" Jinelle asked

"Palace, under lock down, stop and I'll faze you in" Serafina said as Vic stopped the car. A few minutes later they were surrounded by blue light and appeared inside a large palace.

"Come on" Jinelle said leading them through the maze of halls. They found Gar and Raven sitting in a large room, surrounded by men in robes, women in priestess garb and a man dressed similar to Gar.

"They are here" Serafina appeared her blonde hair was long and hung down her back. She handed the bundle in her arms to Raven.

"Hey guys" Gar said softly

"What's going on?"

"They've attacked" Gar answered "They tried to take Phoe"

"What do they want with her?"

"She's my heiress, she holds my power, if they have her, and they have Azarath" Raven said softly looking at the bundle in her arms.

"What is going on Raven?" Kori asked

"They are after our daughter, they don't believe a half demon and her half human mate should rule" Raven said softly looking at them

"So you have a daughter?" Kori asked, raven nodded showing them the baby, she was beautiful, dark hair, pale skin and little pointed ears. She looked at them with emerald eyes.

"Everyone, Phoenix Marie Logan" Gar said proudly.

* * *

Well there you are! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	4. The Scars of the Past

Hey everyone, sadly this is a slightly short chapter but it has an interesting little twist in it! I hope you enjoy it!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"My queen, the armies are ready" The man behind her spoke. He was tall with curly brown hair.

"Thank you Gabriel, move out, take all able men that are willing. I have enough protection here" Raven said looking at her friends.

"As you wish" He said as they all left.

"I will stay here, return safely" Serafina said kissing him.

"I should be going" Raven said softly

"You are still too weak, you may join the fight if it lasts into next week" Serafina said smiling as she sat down "But I know the feeling."

"How is the baby" Jinelle asked

"She is fine, waiting the day of her birth quite impatiently; I do believe she will come early"

"You are pregnant" Richard asked

"No, I can not give birth, I was forbidden to even wed, but Raven changed life for me and we found a woman willing to have our baby" Serafina said smiling at them.

"Why were you forbidden to wed" Kori asked looking at her sadly

"Life is unfair, my mother, the queen before resented me, she resented everything actually because she was forced to marry Trigon. He lived here until he raped the only woman she didn't resent, Arella Roth. She was a fallen angel and though she lived on Earth, Azarath was her home before she ascended. Arella raised me because my own mother hated everything and anything demon. In attempt to kill off the demon race, she forbade them to marry or reproduce. Sadly this law also included me" Raven said softly

"And me, my mother was a demon who wed an angel. Gabriel is also and angel, but only half. As a child I was taken by the royal guard and suffered as they destroyed the organs used to reproduce" Serafina said softly "Luckily they left my ovaries, so we used what was left to create my baby"

"That's horrible; did this happen to you as well Raven?"

"No, Arella protected me as did the other priestesses, by the time I moved in with the monks it was believed that it had. I met Serafina after they did that to her" Raven said softly

"Who are we fighting?"

"The monks" Gar answered

"Oh, this is odd, didn't they raise you"

"Yes but that didn't mean they had to like me, the monks who did are here with us" Raven answered softly "It isn't a huge deal, we are winning"

"Let's have dinner, I'm sure you are hungry" Serafina said when the conversation was stalled "They followed her into the large dining hall. Kori and Richard watched Raven and Gar interact. It was odd to see her smile at him and at the infant in her arms.

"They are great together" Kori whispered to him

"Raven in your letter you mentioned that you and Gar had been together, how did this happen and why didn't you tell us?" Richard asked looking at him.

"We were together yes, we started dating not long after the whole Tokyo thing" Gar said softly "We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to make a big deal about it and we weren't sure if it would even last"

"We were going to tell you the night Terra returned, we didn't get the chance" Raven said softly shifting the baby.

"How did you know Terra was going to betray us again?" Kori asked softly asking the question everyone had wanted to know at some point.

* * *

Well there it was! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	5. Discussions, Surprises and Mothers

Hello my readers, this chapter has a certian twist in it so I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing but Avangelina and Terran

* * *

"Simple, it wasn't Terra; the real Terra came to us months before, while we were on a date. She was here on Azarath" Gar said shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me we had company, I would've stayed in my room" They turned to see a very pregnant Terra waddle in.

"Don't worry to much on it Terra, they know it wasn't you" Raven said

"Oh, ok, it's good to see you then" Terra said sitting down.

"Terra whose baby is this?"

"Serafina and Gabriel's" Terra said softly "My wedding gift"

"You're the woman who volunteered to have their baby" Richard asked dumbfounded before turning to Vic and Jinelle "And you knew about this"

"Yes we knew"

"And yes I volunteered because I'm sick, and I wont survive much longer than the birth" Terra said with a sad smile as she touched her stomach.

"What do you have?" Kori asked looking at her

"We don't know, but Serafina and Raven have tried everything to cure it, but as soon as they do, it attacks another part of my body" Terra said softly

"How is the baby safe?" Kori asked

"Raven and Serafina's magic" Terra answered as servants cleared the table.

"My queen, you have two more visitors" A servant said opening the door.

"Mother, momma" Raven greeted the two women.

"Hello darling" The tall brown haired woman said with a kind smile before turning to Terra "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Enjoying food Arella, then I'm going back, it'll be any day now"

"Lady Avengeline, would you like some tea?" Serafina asked looking at the woman who looked almost identical to Raven.

"NO we will not be here long, the battles are close to my villa and the guard thought we would be safer here" Avengeline said coldly

"Lighten up Ava, you are always so cold" Arella said with a pleasant smile. She sat with Terra and took Phoenix in her arms before looking at the others "Now Raven, who are your friends."

"They are our former team mates momma, Richard and Kori"

"It's so nice to meet you dears" Arella said softly

"Raven, have you any news on this battle"

"No, I'm sure Gabriel will return soon" Raven said

"He's returning now" Serafina said softly. Everyone waited tense as Gabriel entered the room.

"We have won this battle, but they are close to the gates, the people are restless"

"Then I will have to fight in the next attack" Raven said softly

"I don't like it, but you will, but I'm going with you" Gar said softly

"Don't fret about Phoenix, she can stay with me"

"We will join you as well" Kori said softly

"So it's decided," Avengeline said her tone leaving no room for argument

* * *

"Terra is in labor" Serafina said running into the room.

"We are under attack" Gabriel said at the same time.

"Serafina, Kori, and Arella stay here, the rest of us lets go" Raven said

"Come on Terra, you can do this" Kori soothed as Terra screamed in pain. She had been in labor for hours now. Everyone was tense as no one knew how the battle outside was going.

"Almost there" Arella said softly, Phoenix lay in a crib not to far away. Suddenly the shrill cries of an infant filled the room.

"Give her to me" Serafina said softly taking the baby away.

"We won" Gar said as she ran into the room

"She's bleeding too much" Arella said softly as Gar ran over.

"Gar, thank you, without you and Raven I would be nothing but a beggar" Terra said softly as Serafina walked over

"Here Terra, hold her" She said putting the baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful" Terra said softly. After that time seemed to fly and before they blinked Terra was gone. Arella sat back and looked at everyone standing by the door. Raven walked in and with a wave of her hand the room and everyone in it was clean. Terra lay peacefully under a white sheet.

"What will you name her Serafina?" Jinelle asked

"Terran, after the woman who gave her life" Serafina said smiling sadly at the infant

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed it, it was kinda sad sorry but I hope it was good!

~Redshadow17


	6. Finding Peace

Hello everyone, this is just a short little ending to this very short story! I hope you enjoyed reading it!

~Disclaimer: I own all of the children mentioned in this chapter but nothing else!

* * *

Many Years Later

A tall woman sighed as she stood next to her brothers and sister. Surrounding her were her friends. They listened as the priestesses said words she couldn't process. She had long black hair and emerald eyes. her younger siblings Marcus, at 16, was a head taller than her and had blonde hair and green eyes, then their younger sister Kanai, 1, who looked just like their mother with black hair and violet eyes. The youngest, at 13, was their little brother Alexavier; he looked identical to their father, green skin and all. Terran her best friend besides Sadiya, looked like she was about to cry. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Sadiya stood not far away, holding onto her brothers. She and Wyatt were 23 now and looked the same, their 18 year old brother, Silas, looked identical to their father. Not far from them, on the other side of her, were Mary and Myla. Myla was 18 with black hair and green eyes. Mary was 14 with long red hair and blue eyes.

"Phoenix, we should go, there is nothing more we can do" Marcus said softly

"They are dead," Phoenix said softly "I'm not ready for them to be gone"

"You'll be fine Phoe" Terran said softly "And at least they died with purpose"

"But all of them! Mom, dad, Uncle Vic, Aunt Jinelle, Aunt Serafina, Uncle Gabriel, Aunt KORI! Even Uncle Richard? Why all of them at once!" Alexavier asked suddenly very angry.

"Because, it was meant to happen, now we must carry one, Phoenix will take the thrown. She will lead with us by her side, and we will carry on" Myla said fiercely

"Myla's right, our parents wouldn't have wanted us to mope around, we have Azarath to run" Kanai said as everyone agreed. Phoenix took one last look at the graves. They were perfectly preserved and buried on Earth. On the island that they loved so much. The children of the Titans disappeared one by one.

"We raised them well, see no need to worry" Gar said softly hugging his wife who nodded "I just wished they'd put a joke on my head stone"

They disappeared as well, the headstones stood proudly.

"Raven Alexandrea Logan and Garfield Mark Logan, Loving parents, proud heroes and honorable rulers, May Azar protect them"

"Richard Andrew Grayson and Koriand'r Grayson, Loving Parents and Honorable heroes, May they rest in peace"

"Victor Silas Stone and Jinelle 'Jinx' Stone, Proud Parents, and honorable heroes, they will be missed"

"Serafina Chenoa Black and Gabriel Angelo Black, Valued Council and Proud Parents, May Azar keep you Safe"

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know what you think!

~Redshadow17


	7. NOT A CHAPTER but my Thanks!

Hello My loyal readers and reviewers! This is not a chapter but a thank you! I don't have time to review to each and everyone one of you separately so I like to do so at the end of each story!

So thank you to the following Reviewers!

The Cretan

Teentitangirl25

Crazynerd

Densharr

Drivenunder66

And Thank you to all of the people who read this story and didn't review and who added this story to their alerts and favorites! I'm sorry I don't have your names to list but I do appreciate you!


End file.
